OVERALL: Understanding of the biochemical processes of androgen actions in accessory genital organs and provide the molecular basis for the clinical dtermination and manipulation of the action of steroid hormones. CURRENT YEAR: (a) Purification and characterization of androgen receptors in the prostate. (b) Study of the nature and biochemical importance of the interaction of DHT-receptor complexes with various cellular components. (c) Elucidation of the steps involved in the initiation of protein synthesis in rat ventral prostate. (d) Study the mechanism of action of androgens on the initiation factor activity. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Liao, S. (1975) "Cellular receptors for steroid hormone actions". Int'l. Rev. Cytology 41, 87-172. Liao, S., Tymoczko, J.L., Castaneda, E., and Shao, T.-C. (1975) "Receptor mechanism for androgens in rat ventral prostate". in Normal and Abnormal Growth of the Prostates (Toland, M. ed.) Charles C. Thomas, pp. 563-576. Springfield, Illinois.